San Valentine´s Fatal Day
by Akane Black
Summary: Yaoi Kurapika x Leorio.::. Kurapika conciente de sus sentimientos, decide dar un paso e ir a visitar a Leorio en el dìa de San Valentìn. Pero debido a la mala suerte del rubio, nada sale como lo esperaba


Fan Fics de Hunter X Hunter

San Valentine´s Fatal Day

Aclaraciones:

Manga Original perteneciente a Togashi-Sama, el resto es delirio mío.

Esto es un desafío para escribir un fics de San Valentín no-confitado, entre Kita-San y mi persona en particular.

Fics One-Shot Yaoi de Kurapika y Leorio.

Inspiración:

La canción Popcorn ¿Cual otra sino? Y la persona que adivine que parte de este fics tiene directa relación con la ya antes mencionada canción, se ganará una estrellita en la frente uu

Agradecimientos:

A Kita-San, por darme todo el ánimo para que yo siga publicando incohe... Etto...publicando fics, y por ser la mejor Beta-Reader Night siempre disponible. Gracias por todo el apoyo amiga.

Una persona que nunca haya tratado con algún miembro de la tribu Kuruta, jamás pensaría que un individuo normal pudiera llegar a poseer tales niveles de obsesión y ansiedad y estar evaluado saludable Psiquiátricamente, todo al mismo tiempo. Además, los miembros pertenecientes a esta tribu se caracterizan por no contar sus problemas, o al menos callar la mayoría de ellos y por nunca confesar nada en público, como por ejemplo que se encuentran cansados, agotados, arrepentidos, desesperados o incluso enamorados.

Pero al joven Kurapika no sólo el cansancio lo llevó a pedir unos días libres a su jefe.

Pensaba tanto en sus amigos que perdía la concentración de su entrenamiento diario de Nen con demasiada frecuencia. Los continuos recuerdos de tantos sucesos vividos junto a ellos lo perseguían constantemente y explotaban en su mente como palomitas de maíz. Y era tal la evidencia de sus continuos paseos por las nubes, que todos los habitantes de esa enorme mansión en la cual él trabajaba ya se habían percatado de su insólita situación, independiente si supieran o no utilizar el Nen, o supieran o no utilizar su cerebro (Lo que pasara primero) lo cual contrastaba con la actitud de chico inteligente que solía poseer, y eso preocupaba a más de uno en esa mansión.

Según Senritsu, Kurapika parecía una auténtica ánima en pena vagando por el mundo visible e invisible, lo cual aterrorizaba a las hormigas próximas.

Y Kurapika ya tenía asumido que necesitaba vacaciones, desde que había comenzado a confundir el canto de los pájaros con las voces de sus tres mejores amigos.

Así que, consultando su calendario de bolsillo y viendo que era 13 de Febrero, Kurapika decidió tomarse un par de días libres. Pero la pregunta era ¿Qué iba a hacer en su tiempo libre? Por muy reservado que fuera, no le atraía la idea de vacacionar solo, y Killua y Gon se encontraban todavía jugando Greed Island. Así que lo único que podía hacer era ir a visitar a Leorio.

¿O tal vez visitar a Leorio era lo único que quería hacer?

El reflejo de la ventanilla del dirigible que había abordado le mostró su rostro levemente sonrojado. Si poseía una gran ansiedad porque llegara el día de volver a ver a Gon y Killua, aquello no era comparable con la necesidad de volver a estar al lado de Leorio.

¿Pero por qué había tenido que mentirle a Leorio?

Cuando en la mañana del 13 de Febrero su jefe le había concedido los tres días libres solicitados, había llamado de inmediato a Leorio y le había explicado que estaría en la ciudad en la cual él reside porque su jefe lo había mandado a realizar una búsqueda sumamente importante.

La única respuesta que encontraba para haber recurrido a esa mentira era que no quería que Leorio pensara que estaba desesperado por verlo. Aunque en verdad lo estuviera.

Así fue como el 14 de Febrero, Leorio se vio forzado a levantarse más temprano de lo habitual para ir a recoger a Kurapika al aeropuerto, puesto que su vuelo arribaba a las 9:00 de la madrugada según su propio horario.

Pero el perspicaz rubio tuvo que haberse dado cuenta desde primera hora, que ese día no auguraba nada bueno para él, dado que desde que se subió al famoso dirigible, pues una serie de desdichas se cruzaron en su camino.

Cuando Kurapika decidió tomar el primer vuelo que saliera en dirección de la ciudad en donde vivía Leorio, fue una decisión que no evaluó las condiciones en las cuales viajaría. Un baño completamente antihigiénico y sin mencionar que a lo que las azafatas intentaban llamar "comida" parecía sacado del pantano de un cementerio especialmente antiguo, son detalles que se sumaron al totalmente incómodo viaje realizado en ese asiento rellenado con piedras, pero aquello casi ni le molestó a Kurapika, el cual parecía estar en otro planeta cada vez que las azafatas lo interrumpían por nimiedades tales como que se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad o que se levantara del suelo por que hacía media hora que se había caído por causa de una turbulencia y hacía bulto en el pasillo.

Pero si el viaje no fue agradable en absoluto, la llegada al aeropuerto fue aun peor. Si Kurapika estando en el trabajo perdía la concentración a intervalos regulares, en el aeropuerto este fenómeno se multiplicaba por 5 al menos. Así que por ir pensando en cómo sería la mejor manera de saludar "casualmente" a Leorio, se le olvidó hacer desaparecer sus cadenas mediante la archiconocida técnica del Zetsu (Que justo en ese momento olvidó completamente) cuando iba pasando por el detector de metales y se armó un buen alboroto en el aeropuerto, siendo Kurapika interrogado por casi una hora por los policías del lugar.

Y el trámite del malentendido hubiera tardado menos en solucionarse si a Kurapika no se le hubiera olvidado mencionar el pequeño detalle de que él es un Hunter profesional. Así que hasta que mostró su credencial de Hunter fue tratado como si fuera un demente que se hubiera tragado una bomba de nitrógeno puro, y él no tenía tanta hambre ni estaba tan desesperado como para hacer algo semejante.

Así que los amigos se volvieron a reencontrar con casi una hora de retraso por parte del rubio, aunque Leorio no parecía molesto, es más, parecía estar bastante divertido por toda la confusión que había armado Kurapika, pues todo el mundo se refería a él como "El Terrorista" o "El Hombre Bomba", adjetivos que irritaban de sobremanera a Kurapika.

Pero estuviera o no enojado con el mundo entero, nada podría haber borrado la cálida sonrisa que comenzaba a aflorar de sus labios en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los risueños de Leorio.

Y aquél hubiese sido un hermoso momento que el rubio jamás hubiera olvidado en su vida y que habría recordado con cariño para siempre si no fuera que había algo que no encajaba del todo en esa casi perfecta escena.

Tal vez Kurapika esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento por parte de Leorio, no digamos que lo recibiera con un abrazo, un beso y un "No sabes cuanto te he extrañado", pero al menos el Kuruta se esperaba un "Tanto tiempo desde que no nos vemos ¿No lo crees?" O por último un "Qué tal", pero nunca se esperó que Leorio se largara a reír en cuento lo viera.

Aunque el responsable de las carcajadas de Leorio fuera él mismo.

Por ir en uno de sus usales viajes al país de los despistados, Kurapika tropezó con la maleta de un viejo esquelético que se encontraba parado en la mitad del pasillo del hall del aeropuerto mientras hacía de decoración antigua del lugar, y se cayó, siendo su mala suerte que cayó justo a los pies de Leorio, el cual aunque poseía una mirada de desconcierto por ver a Kurapika saludando de manera afectuosa al suelo, nada le impidió largarse a reír.

Ante la risa hilarante de Leorio, Kurapika frunció el entrecejo.

¿Y tú de qué rayos te ríes?-

Buenos días, a mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo Kurapika- respondió Leorio con aire divertido, cosa que Kurapika no encontró nada de gracioso.

Al Kuruta tampoco le causó gracia que Leorio lo ayudara a pararse tratándolo como si tuviera 5 años, y menos gracia le causó que le sacudiera el escaso polvo que poseían sus rodillas.

Aunque tu también te reirías si te vieras a ti mismo en un espejo. Jamás te había visto tan despeinado como ahora-

Kurapika pasó su mano por sus cabellos casi por acto reflejo. La verdad era que debido a tanta ansiedad por ver a Leorio nuevamente, no había podido dormir en toda la noche en ese dirigible de quinta que había abordado por ser el que salía más pronto hacia su destino.

Y si Leorio hubiera viajado en el mismo dirigible que él, también habría optado por no entrar al baño, el cual parecía el santuario natural de las cucarachas y otros animales rastreros no identificados por los científicos aun.

Y si Kurapika no fuera una persona sumamente observativa y no hubiese visto la expresión de alegría de Leorio por volverlo a ver (A pesar de la risa) que le agitó el corazón de una manera sumamente agradable, se hubiese enojado con el estudiante universitario.

¿Pero qué más le quedaba por hacer que no fuera perdonarlo por reírse tan descaradamente de él? En primer lugar no había soportado un viaje de 14 horas sentado en un asiento que parecía criadero de pulgas, soportando el embriagante olor a aceite quemado que provenía de la ¿Cocina, Sólo para enojarse con Leorio y no hablarle por varias horas y en segundo lugar iba con toda la intención de llegar a una situación más "romántica" con el moreno que se le aparecía en sueños continuamente, aunque esa situación tuviera que forzarla con orden judicial si era necesario.

Después de la segunda separación de sus amigos Kurapika se dio cuenta que la manera en la cual extrañaba a Leorio era diferente a como extrañaba a Gon y Killua. A los dos menores los extrañaba, pero él sabía que aquello no significaba que nunca más los volviera a ver y en su corazón sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a estar junto a ellos y esperaba con entusiasmo ese reencuentro. Pero con Leorio era distinto, era como si estuviera conciente de cada segundo que había pasado desde su última despedida, y cada vez que se acordaba de la manera tan estúpidamente normal en la cual él se despidió de Leorio le entraban ataques de limpieza compulsiva, razón por la cual su dormitorio parecía sala de cirugía de lo limpio que estaba.

Kurapika lo había decidido desde que había abordado ese maldito dirigible del efebo. Si bien no quería declararse a Leorio abiertamente (�¡Eso jamás!) le iba a lanzar todas las pistas posibles para que él se diera cuenta de todo lo que él estaba sintiendo en su pobre y demasiado torturado corazón. Aunque eso significara colgarse un cartel al cuello que dijera "Me gusta un chico que su nombre empieza con la letra Ele y termina en Orio"

Como que se llamaba Kurapika que no se iba de esa ciudad sin que Leorio estuviera enterado de sus lindos y muy profundos sentimientos (Que por desgracia lo tenían con la peor crisis de insomnio de la historia)

Así que muy a su pesar, y sintiendo que no era el mismo, Kurapika dio por olvidado el asunto de su caída y se fue muy calladito al auto de Leorio.

Pero no fue la sorpresa de Kurapika al ver en la entrada estacionado el auto de Leorio, el cual no era ni más ni menos que un Mercedes, y aunque era un modelo antiguo, todo lo que poseía el automóvil en cuestión, desde los focos delanteros hasta el parachoques, hacían alusión de que costaba su peso en oro.

Kurapika quedó con la boca abierta literalmente cuando Leorio le abrió la puerta del copiloto. A este la actitud de Kurapika le causó bastante gracia.

¿Te gusta mi auto?-

Kurapika no contestó a la pregunta. Era una de dos, o se lo había robado o era prestado, y como acababa de decir las palabras "mi auto" pues la alternativa uno pasaba a ser la gran triunfadora, y eso asustó al Kuruta. Así que Kurapika se subió al automóvil con expresión de "Espero que no hayas hecho nada ilegal para conseguir el auto" en su cara.

Leorio sólo se limitó a observar la extraña cara de Kurapika mientras se subía a su auto dispuesto a hacer nuevamente de chofer del rubio. Su amigo tenía la expresión que posee una persona cuando se come una uva especialmente avinagrada.

¿Que té pasa¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó Leorio, ya preocupado en parte, ya muerto de la copucha casi totalmente.

¿Cómo lo hiciste para comprarte este auto Leorio?-

Obvio. Lo compré con dinero, Kurapika- contestó con expresión divertida.

¿Y el dinero de dónde lo sacaste?-

Tú no eres el único que ha trabajado en su condición de Hunter, Kurapika- respondió Leorio, echando a andar el automóvil y casi atropellando a una pareja de novios que se creía que eran los únicos habitantes vivos del estacionamiento y se encontraban en el medio del camino de todo el mundo.

Pero por más que intentó Kurapika saber en qué consistía el trabajo part time de Leorio, que le permitía darse semejantes lujos y estudiar medicina al mismo tiempo, no logró sacarle ni media palabra, así que se propuso averiguarlo al día siguiente o en su defecto, en la cena sino tenían más temas de conversación, puesto que ese día era justo San Valentín, y él mismo tenía una misión que cumplir que incluía al dueño de un costoso Mercedes.

Cuando Leorio le preguntó a Kurapika qué era lo que deseaba hacer primero, el rubio se quedó pensando en su respuesta un buen rato lo cual le dio a Leorio tiempo de encender la radio del automóvil y escuchar un par de canciones de un casette que llevaba consigo.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento Kurapika era que Leorio lo llevara a su casa, darse una buena ducha, tomar desayuno e inventarse una buena excusa para que Leorio olvidara que alguna vez le mencionó que estaba en esa ciudad por una "Misión Importante", y de esa manera poder disfrutar de la compañía de su trigueña obsesión durante todo el día de los enamorados, pero el problema era cómo diablos iba a conseguir realizar todo aquello sin que Leorio pensara que era inconsecuente en las tareas que se imponía cumplir diariamente.

�¡KURAPIKA!- gritó, según el Kuruta, de repente Leorio. Lo miró a la cara, el estudiante de medicina tenía cara de fastidio.

¿Qué sucede?-

Que te estoy hablando como hace 5 minutos y tú ni me tomas en cuenta Kurapika, eso sucede-

¿En serio?- preguntó con desconcierto Kurapika.

Sí, en serio. ¿Qué te sucede? Estás MUY distraído-

No me sucede nada- se apresuró a mentir Kurapika. Leorio puso cara de no creerle nada, razón por la cual Kurapika se puso en extremo nervioso -¿Qué se supone que me estabas diciendo?-

Leorio aprovechó la luz del semáforo en rojo para poder mirar al rostro a Kurapika, haciendo que el nerviosismo del Kuruta se disparara hasta las nubes

–Te estaba preguntando de qué se trata tu importante misión-

Debido al nerviosismo, Kurapika ni se percató que lo último dicho por Leorio tenía mucho de ironía y nada de serio.

Tengo...tengo que...buscar una bruja para que le adivine el futuro a mi jefe debido a que su hija inexplicablemente perdió su habilidad de adivina-

Era la mentira más absurda que Kurapika se había inventado jamás (Tal vez la poca experiencia en el rubro de la falsedad lo había incapacitado para inventarse buenas historias, por no decir creíbles) así que se resignó a que Leorio lo descubriera en ese momento¿Cómo podía existir una persona que creyera semejante idiotez?

Pero la expresión de Leorio era pensativa ¿Cómo era eso posible¿Existía la posibilidad que Leorio fuera tan tonto como para creer esa barbaridad que acababa de decir?

Conozco un barrio donde creo que podrás encontrar a la persona que necesitas ubicar, Kurapika- dijo Leorio más serio de lo acostumbrado (O de lo que había estado durante esa mañana en particular)

Kurapika no se lo creía. Leorio se había tragado su infantil cuento. Tal vez Leorio era muy inocente o él francamente no era tan malo mintiendo o quizás eran las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Pero ir a buscar a esa vieja bruja quería decir que iba a malgastar el escaso tiempo libre que tenía, a más tardar tenía que estar de nuevo en la mansión de su jefe el 16 en la mañana, lo cual dejaba su partida para la tarde del día 15.

Y él iba a perder todo ese día en buscar a una bruja charlatana y justo en San Valentín. Lo único bueno era que a la primera que Leorio se distrajera iba a entrar en la primera confitería que encontrara y le iba a comprar unos chocolates. Ese iba a ser su primer paso para darle las pistas a Leorio de que a él le pasaban cosas con su persona. Cosas que le agitaban agradablemente el corazón.

La segunda parte del plan consistía en prepararle una cena recalcando que era sólo para los dos, arreglándose adecuadamente para la ocasión, recalcando que lo hacía por que era un día especial. La última parte del plan consistía en esperar a que Leorio procesara toda la información que le iba a enviar y aguardar la reacción de él.

Porque por muy enamorado que estuviera, jamás iba a ser justo él quién le diera un beso. Eso ni pensarlo. Si lo rechazaba iba a estar con esa imagen persiguiéndolo de noche y de día por el resto de su vida. Kurapika estaba consiente de su problema con la ansiedad sin saber casi nada de psiquiatría, debido a que la imagen de Leorio despidiéndose en un aeropuerto con un pobre, informal y carente de afecto "Ja Ne", lo atormentaba hacía más de 4 meses.

Pero estar viajando por toda la ciudad dentro de un auto junto a Leorio era lejos mejor que estar recordándolo en su trabajo, así que Kurapika se obligó a disfrutar de su compañía el resto del viaje, aunque eso significara tener que escucharlo cantar al ritmo de su radio encendida.

Leorio llevó a Kurapika a un barrio donde desde los edificios hasta el pavimento parecían tener capas de polvo petrificado. Algo relacionado con ese mugriento barrio lo inquietó bastante, como si de repente tuviera la sensación que nada podía salir bien en ese día.

Cuando bajaron del auto, Kurapika tuvo la impresión que todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor tenían la intención de robar el automóvil de Leorio. Al _futuro_ afectado del robo en cuestión parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo esa situación.

Bueno aquí es. ¿Ves ese negocio en la esquina¿El que posee unos pañuelos como puertas? En ese lugar se encuentra una vieja bruja que dice poder predecir el futuro- comentó Leorio mientras se miraba las uñas.

Espérame aquí Leorio- dijo Kurapika mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección del negocio de la bruja recomendada.

El negocio parecía sacado de una película de terror. Calaveras, animales embalsamados y máscaras de demonios lucían como decoración del local. A Kurapika se le pararon los pelos de la nuca cuando la vieja bruja entró por una puerta trasera. La señora parecía ser la persona más chiflada que Kurapika hubiese visto en su vida. Todo, desde su vestimenta multicolor hasta sus tres anillos por dedo hacían parecer que la señora no estaba muy cuerda del todo.

Te estaba esperando muchacho- dijo la bruja sonriendo malignamente. A Kurapika casi le da un infarto al escuchar esa voz que parecía de ultra tumba.

¿A mí?- preguntó perplejo el rubio.

Sí, precisamente a ti te estaba esperando-

¿Y cómo sabía que iba a venir?- volvió a preguntar el Kuruta preguntándose si esta no sería una broma de Leorio. La miró a la cara, la cual parecía ser un higo seco.

Lo vislumbré mediante mi ojo interno y la consulta a los espíritus errantes que me acompañan-

Aquello era definitivo, esa vieja estaba completamente chiflada. Lo mejor era irse de ese local que olía a humedad e incienso e inventarle otra mentira a Leorio para convencerlo de que seguir buscando viejas brujas por ese día era un completo desperdicio.

Ya sé que no necesitas de mis servicios, eso lo vi en mi bola de cristal, pero los duendes que suelen venir de noche a mi casa me dejaron un mensaje para ti- dijo la vieja con voz de suspenso y haciendo pantomimas con las manos. Kurapika puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Y qué mensaje le dieron los duendes, señora?- preguntó escéptico.

Que este es un día completamente errado para usted. Todo lo que crea le sucederá al revés-

Aquello superó completamente a Kurapika. El Kuruta en cuestión no se reprimió y largó a reírse tan fuerte que un poco de polvo se soltó de la lámpara del techo, la cual parecía que no la habían limpiado desde 1942.

Por las fuertes y nada disimuladas carcajadas del rubio, Leorio entró como alma que se la lleva el diablo a la tienda de baratijas de la vieja bruja.

¿Sucedió algo Kurapika?- preguntó preocupado antes de darse cuenta que lo que había oído desde la calle no era un grito de auxilio o de dolor, sino que era una risa bastante descontrolada del que se suponía era su amigo. A Leorio le dio vergüenza ajena.

La vieja bruja quedó mirando con una cara muy curiosa a Leorio.

Yo ya sabía que usted iba a entrar- le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo. A Kurapika le dio otro ataque de risa.

¿Y cómo rayos se supone que usted sabía eso?- preguntó Leorio con el tono de voz que utiliza una persona que no cree lo que le dice un mitómano.

Por que yo lo sé todo- respondió la vieja con aires de suficiencia. Ahora fue Leorio el que se largó a reír mientras Kurapika volvía a poner los ojos en blanco.

¿Y ahora me va a decir que sabe nuestros nombres y domicilio?- preguntó Kurapika con la ironía reflejándose en sus ojos.

¿No creen en mis poderes?-

¿Y qué clase de poderes se supone que tiene esta vieja¿Acaso puede volar?- preguntó Leorio a Kurapika. Ambos se rieron mientras la vieja fruncía en ceño.

Yo tengo el poder de ver el futuro- dijo muy molesta la bruja.

No es eso, sélo que creo que el único poder que usted tiene es el de ser una completa charlatana. Leorio sino te molesta que no contrate a esta estafadora ¿Nos podemos ir?-

Encantado, el olor a incienso ya me tiene mareado-

Ya para ese entonces, la vieja estaba completamente indignada. Así que tomó un pañuelo rojo que tenía bajo el aparador de cristal mugriento que poseía y puso sobre él una baraja de tarot.

Te voy a leer las cartas para demostrarte que no soy una farsante- dijo la bruja en tono desafiante. A los dos amigos nuevamente les dio un ataque de risa.

La vieja bruja se puso a barajar las cartas creyéndose el cuento de que era una especie de "Crupier Mágico". Hay que decir que se le cayeron 3 veces las cartas al suelo, lo cual sólo ayudó a que la risa de Leorio y Kurapika aumentara. De ahí hizo que Kurapika cortara la baraja de cartas, a lo que Leorio preguntó ¿Donde está el cuchillo? Y Kurapika casi se tira al piso de tanto reírse. Para cuando la bruja ya había separado las cartas y comprendido su significado, Leorio y Kurapika se divertían contando las moscas que estaban paradas en la vitrina del local.

Las cartas han hablado- expresó la bruja, con voz misteriosa, después de haberse mantenido callada por casi 5 minutos enteros.

...Y yo te digo que vi una parada en la esquina izquierda, así que son 24 moscas- dijo Leorio. Kurapika le sonrió amigablemente.

Creí que era un clavo ese punto negro de la esquina- se excusó el rubio.

¿Me están escuchando?- preguntó irritada la vieja bruja.

Sí, pero intentamos ignorarla para ver si así deja de decir tanta payasada junta- contestó Leorio guardando sus buenos modales en el bolsillo.

Bueno, te diré lo que vi en las cartas quieras o no- amenazó la vieja apuntando con su calloso y arrugado dedo a Kurapika.

Haga lo que le plazca, a mi no me va ni me viene- contestó Kurapika, el cual había guardado sus buenos modales en el mismo bolsillo que Leorio.

A ti te gusta una chica rubia, millonaria, de baja estatura, de ojos azules, piel negra, que no estudia en la universidad, que no trabaja, que nunca a pasado el Hunter Exem pero que es una experta en el manejo del Nen. Esta chica no posee amigos y tiene terror a todo objeto corto punzante, sobre todo a los cuchillos- expresó la bruja.

A Leorio le dio tanta risa que comenzó a lagrimear, en cambio Kurapika quedó estupefacto, aquella descripción era completamente lo contrario a describir a Leorio.

Kurapika vio con una mirada esperanzada a Leorio creyendo que esa "indirecta" de la bruja la iba a entender, pero luego se decepcionó ya que Leorio se seguía riendo, al parecer ese cabo no lo había atado. Kurapika maldijo un par de veces en silencio su endemoniada suerte.

Bueno, vámonos de aquí, para escuchar idioteces están los programas de espectáculos y farándula- sentenció Leorio mientras salía de la tienda de la bruja mientras la misma le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio.

Kurapika lo siguió a la vez que escuchaba como la vieja lo maldecía en 10 idiomas distintos y le gritaba a todo pulmón que ese era su día errado y ojalá lo atropellara el tren de las 6.

¿Que te decía esa vieja loca?- preguntó curioso Leorio una vez que se subieron al auto.

Me maldijo por el resto del día, o la vida...creo- respondió carente de expresiones faciales Kurapika.

¿Y cómo se llama esa chica tan curiosa?- preguntó Leorio aguantando la risa. Kurapika no se pudo enojar con él, Leorio parecía estar pasándolo muy bien (aunque fuera a costillas suyas), y pues le agradaba verlo con esa sonrisa en la cara.

¿No me vas a decir que creíste todas esas estupideces? A mí no me gusta ninguna chica- respondió, enfatizando la última palabra, con la intención de mandar el mensaje subliminal de que le gustaba un chico.

Si te gustara una chica como la que definió esa vieja loca, pensaría que el que se volvió completamente demente fuiste tú, y no la bruja esa- expresó Leorio, a lo que Kurapika se mostró completamente de acuerdo con ese razonamiento.

El resto del viaje turístico por ese barrio de tan dudosa reputación de la ciudad donde vivía Leorio, Kurapika lo realizó casi en completo silencio mientras contemplaba su cabello casi totalmente apelmazado en el espejo retrovisor del copiloto. Los gritos endiablados de la vieja todavía resonaban en su cabeza como un martilleo constante que le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza bastante agudo. Él no creía en maldiciones, menos en delirios de viejas brujas que no sabían nada sobre la correcta limpieza de un negocio, pero después de todo lo que sucedió ese día (Lo cual no se esperaba ni en sus peores pesadillas, y eso que había tenido terribles pesadillas en esos últimos meses) lo hicieron recapacitar en comprar los implementos necesarios para hacerse un sahumerio de emergencia.

Leorio estaba empeñado en seguir con la absurda y completamente innecesaria búsqueda de la bruja que Kurapika había especificado que su jefe necesitaba, por más que el Kuruta pusiera todas las caras de enfado que conociera. Y conque avanzaba el día la maldición de la bruja se hacía más presente.

Primero, con la excusa de que necesitaba comprar ingredientes para preparar una cena para ellos dos, Kurapika se metió a un supermercado, el cual parecía ser propiedad de mafiosos y atendido por ladrones, pero por más que buscó y buscó, no encontró chocolates para dárselos a Leorio, es más, lo único que encontró fue chocolate en polvo, así que el estudiante de medicina tendría que conformarse con un vaso de leche con chocolate, lo cual era la nulidad del romanticismo que pudiera existir en el mundo del Kuruta. Lo único bueno era que la carne estaba bastante barata (Tal vez debido a lavado de dinero o robo de ganado) y aprovechó y compró carne y aderezo para preparar la cena. Leorio, recordando de repente que el invitado era Kurapika, se ofreció a preparar el postre.

Pero lo del chocolate no fue lo único malo que le sucedió a Kurapika en ese día. De partida toda su paciencia se había agotado con la primera bruja, así que cada vez que entraban en alguna tienda, el Kuruta no tardaba ni 5 segundos en salir gritando del local, siendo así que lo único que ganó durante toda la tarde fue una sumativa de maldiciones que ni Napoleón llegó a tener.

Después, en uno de los continuos paseos por las calles pestilentes de ese barrio de mala muerte, Kurapika fue literalmente secuestrado por tres peluqueros de poca monta, que lo arrastraron a dentro de su local para realizarle el corte de pelo que estaba necesitando según ellos. Esos tres peluqueros ruines no eran competencia para Kurapika, el cual se deshizo de ellos en menos de 2 minutos. Lo único malo fue que en dos minutos, los tres peluqueros lograron despojarle con sus tijeras oxidadas varios mechones de su cabellera, dejándolo con un pésimo corte de cabello (El cual antes solo estaba sucio y algo apelmazado)

Y si no fuera poco todo lo que le había sucedido en el día, después de salir de la última tienda de la última loca del lugar que creía poder adivinar el futuro observando el recorte de las uñas de los pies de un gato, se largó a llover, y no estamos hablando de una suave llovizna, eso parecía el auténtico diluvio, el cual inundó las calles sin alcantarillado de ese barrio en cosa de segundos. Ambos amigos se calaron hasta los huesos en el puro trayecto de vuelta al auto, que estaba estacionado a solo dos cuadras de donde se encontraban.

Leorio sólo llegó empapado, Kurapika en cambio llegó empapado y lleno de lodo, puesto que un camión lo salpicó desde la cabeza a los pies cuando cruzaba la calle. Y él no había traído un cambio de ropa.

Así que cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Leorio, Kurapika por fin pudo ducharse y sacarse toda esa ropa enlodada que traía encima por culpa de un estúpido camión mientras Leorio preparaba el postre, el cual según él era su especialidad. Kurapika se contentaba si el famoso postre era comible y no se envenenaba al digerirlo.

Por poco precavido, Kurapika tuvo que ponerse forzosamente la ropa que Leorio amablemente le prestó cuando se fue a duchar, para que no tuviera que cenar en pijama, aunque en ello se muriera de vergüenza puesto que la ropa prestada, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, le quedaban demasiado grandes.

Así que el Kuruta parecía un auténtico náufrago cuando llegó a la cocina, con su cabello mojado, completamente mal cortado y vestido con _esa_ ropa enorme de Leorio, la cual parecía quedarle grande incluso al propietario, siendo que la camisa, a pesar que la había abotonado completamente, el cuello de esta descendía sutilmente hasta un poco más abajo de la altura de su propio cuello, _casi_ llegando a sus hombros y el pantalón tenía que sujetarlo con un cinturón al cual tuvo que hacer un agujero más.

Pero decidido a que el fin de la velada tuviera un final digno e interesante, echó literalmente a Leorio de su propia cocina, y se dispuso a preparar la mejor cena que Leorio hubiese probado en su vida. Lástima que eran recién las 8 de la noche y las maldiciones, según lo constató después Kurapika, desaparecen después de medianoche.

Mucho entusiasmo pone a ciertas personas algo despistadas, pero si combinas entusiasmo con ansiedad, el resultado no es nada bueno, y menos en un Kuruta que se pasó más de 4 meses divagando por el país de los sueños despiertos. Él había comprado sazonador para carne, puesto que había comprado carne y pensaba prepararla al horno. De lo que no se percató fue que Leorio tenía sazonador de pescado, el cual tomó por error.

Resultado: una carne al horno con olor y sabor a pescado, la cual casi los deja sin estómago y con una acidez que casi les abre un agujero en las paredes estomacales.

Así que después de tomar prácticamente un litro de sal de fruta efervescente, Kurapika se preparó espiritualmente para el postre prometido. Conocía de antaño las "cualidades culinarias" de Leorio. Si él había metido la pata con el sazonador, no quería ni pensar que le esperaba de postre.

Pero para sorpresa del Kuruta, el postre no se veía nada de mal, es más, hasta olía muy bien. Era una especie de batido cremoso de color blanco decorado con lo que reconoció como canela en polvo, servido en una copa.

Pero antes de probar el postre, que parecía delicioso, el Kuruta recordó que durante la cena con olor a mercado de puerto, él y Leorio habían hablado de los más diversos temas, desde cómo les estaría yendo a Gon y Killua en Greed Island, hasta quiénes de sus compañeros que pasaron el examen del Hunter habrían dominado la técnica del Nen. Así que como se acercaban peligrosamente a hablar del clima, Kurapika decidió preguntarle a Leorio sobre cuál era su misterioso trabajo.

Ante la pregunta Leorio sonrió, y sin verse con excusa para cambiar de tema, pues decidió contarle la verdad a Kurapika.

Pues tú, Gon y Killua no son los únicos que siguen practicando el Nen. Mi maestro me ha enseñado a usar la técnica del Gyo y me he dedicado a la compra y venta de artículos de valor y antigüedades- respondió Leorio mientras comía su postre.

¿Y quién es tu maestro?- preguntó con curiosidad Kurapika.

Aunque no lo creas, es profesor mío en la universidad-

A Kurapika le pareció gracioso pero muy conveniente de que el maestro de Leorio también fuera profesor suyo en la universidad. Miró a Leorio comer el postre el cual parecía cada vez más delicioso, así que ni preguntó el nombre y probó un poco.

Grave error cuando te lanzaron todo el santo día una maldición tras otra. El Kuruta comenzó a sentir inmediatamente una comezón en los brazos mientras Leorio observaba como la cara de la persona que tenía en frente suyo se iba poniendo cada vez más roja.

Leorio ¿Qué estamos comiendo?- preguntó Kurapika con la voz sofocada.

Leche nevada- respondió bastante preocupado.

Soy...alérgico a ...la... le...che nevada- dijo Kurapika, cada vez más sofocado.

Leorio lo oía pero no podía creerlo¿Una persona alérgica a la leche nevada? Eso no podía ser, o sea, había oído de personas intolerantes a la lactosa, pero eso era ridículo. Pero con esos miembros de la tribu Kuruta era mejor no tomarse nada a la ligera, además, el rubio estaba teniendo todos los síntomas de un auténtico ataque de alergia por ingesta de comida.

Así que Leorio ayudó a Kurapika a llegar a su dormitorio y le dio un antialérgico bastante fuerte (O mejor dicho, varias dosis del más fuerte que tenía a mano) puesto que la dificultad para respirar y la picazón de los brazos parecían aumentar conforme pasaban los segundos.

Y el haberse tomado el antialérgico que le había dado Leorio fue casi lo último que pudo recordar Kurapika, sin contar la advertencia de que ese remedio le daría sueño, y por más que luchó para no dormirse y darle el "Chocolate instantáneo con leche de San Valentín" que había preparado a Leorio, el sueño ganó y Kurapika se quedó profundamente dormido en la cama de Leorio, lo cual no pudo disfrutar como hubiese querido.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Kurapika no dormía tan bien, o sea, recorrido y sin pesadillas que lo interrumpieran más de 5 veces durante la noche (Aunque tampoco había soñado nada...este...que se pudiera clasificar como satisfactorio)

Cuando despertó, no vio a Leorio por ninguna parte, así que de forma casi inmediata se miró los brazos, los cuales ya no estaban enronchados.

Su reacción alérgica era cosa del pasado, como lo era su supuesta noche romántica.

A Kurapika le entró un exceso de rabia contra su endiablada y desgraciada suerte. Ese había sido sin duda el peor San Valentín de toda la historia (Y justo tenía que pasarle todas esas desgracias la primera vez que había decidido celebrarlo)

Y este acceso de rabia en una persona particularmente frustrada no puede venir solo. Así que Kurapika, que ya se había percatado de las partículas casi moleculares de polvo que residían en los muebles de Leorio, su puso a hacer limpieza a fondo.

Y mientras Kurapika sacudía una cómoda que quedaba al lado de la cama de Leorio se puso a reflexionar. Tanta mala suerte no podía ser casualidad. Tenía tanta rabia que en ese momento tenía ganas de ir donde todas esas viejas brujas que lo habían maldecido durante toda la tarde y buena parte de la mañana del día anterior y pegarles en sus narizotas llenas de verrugas y puntos negros hasta que les sangrara la nariz.

Kurapika estaba tan concentrado pasando un paño por la cómoda de Leorio, que no se dio cuenta que el dueño del mueble en cuestión (El cual brillaba con un brillo casi enceguecedor de tanto ser fregado) lo estaba mirando con una expresión divertida desde la puerta.

Me alegra verte mejor de salud- dijo Leorio como saludo matutino desde la puerta. En el acto, como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido, Kurapika dejó de limpiar, por mucho que necesitara descargar su frustración mediante la limpieza.

Bueno días Leorio- respondió Kurapika algo sonrojado por la vergüenza. Y era extraño, puesto que Kurapika no tenía la menor idea del por qué se sentía tan avergonzado en ese momento.

Leorio entró a la habitación y se acercó a Kurapika. Recién en ese momento el Kuruta se dio cuenta que la camisa blanca que se había puesto en la noche ya no la traía puesta, así que andaba con el torso completamente desnudo y era más, la prenda que estaba utilizando para limpiar la cómoda era la camisa en cuestión.

Kurapika se sintió completamente desnudo, aunque los pantalones los seguía trayendo consigo.

El estudiante de medicina se acercó a Kurapika con su mirada fija en él. Aunque hubiese querido, Kurapika no hubiera podido moverse en ese momento. Leorio se situó atrás de Kurapika y juntando su mejilla con la del Kuruta puso sus manos en los hombros descubiertos del que se suponía era su paciente y comenzó a bajar lentamente sus dedos a través de los brazos desnudos del Kuruta, mientras no desconectaba el contacto visual por medio del espejo que poseía su cómoda.

A Kurapika le dio un escalofrió que lo recorrió desde los hombros hasta la punta de sus dedos, haciéndolo sonrojar notoriamente. Pero ese sonrojo era como estar con anemia comparado con el que cubrió su rostro después que Leorio acomodara su cabeza entre su hombro derecho y su cuello.

Si a Leorio le daba por examinar así a sus futuros pacientes, en vez de doctor iba a parecer un gigoló.

�¡Y Leorio lo seguía viendo fijamente a través del espejo!

Kurapika estaba seguro que sus latidos eran tan fuertes que Leorio podía contar sus pulsaciones cardiacas.

Veo que ya estás mejor- dijo sonriente y bastante calmado Leorio.

Y eso era demasiado para el pobre de Kurapika que parecía estar en un juicio para saber si se iba al averno o a los campos silicios y no en el momento más excitante de su corta y algo casta vida. El Kuruta se vio obligado a desviar la mirada justo hacia la mesita de noche, en la cual había un enorme huevo de chocolate.

¿Qué hace un huevo de chocolate aquí? Todavía no es pascua de resurrección- preguntó muy curioso Kurapika, superando su exceso de vergüenza.

Esta vez fue Leorio el cual enrojeció notoriamente -Es que los chocolates se agotaron en toda la ciudad, así que tuve que hacer ese chocolate yo mismo y era el único molde que tenía-

¿Aquello podía ser posible¿Leorio le acababa de regalar un chocolate?

Feliz día de San Valentín Kurapika-

Sí, eso lo confirmaba, Leorio acababa de regalarle un chocolate por San Valentín justo el día después de San Valentín. Y eso era una excelente noticia, sobre todo por que Leorio seguía con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y con sus dedos acariciándole sus manos, las cuales temblaban casi descontroladamente.

Pero había algo que no le cuadraba a Kurapika ¿Por qué Leorio lo felicitaba el 15 de Febrero¿No hubiese sido todo mucho mas sencillo si le hubiese dado ese ...mmhh..."Huevo de San Valentín" el mismo 14 de Febrero?

�¡Maldita condenada suerte nefasta! Si sólo hubiese sabido que Leorio quería darle un chocolate se habría ahorrado muchas molestias.

Pero eso era con mucho lo más extraño que había sucedido hasta el momento, o sea, Leorio regalándole un huevo de chocolate en pleno 15 de Febrero. La cara de confundido no se la sacaban a Kurapika ni con diez limones ácidos.

Pero San Valentín fue ayer, Leorio- dijo Kurapika mirando nuevamente a Leorio a los ojos por medio del espejo, tratando de arreglar el malentendido, intentando por todos los medios de dar la impresión que el regalo no le molestaba, sino que le era completamente grato. Aunque recibir un huevo de chocolate por San Valentín fuera completamente inesperado hasta para el conejo de pascua.

No, San Valentín es hoy- corrigió bastante confundido Leorio señalando un calendario que tenía colgado en su habitación. A Kurapika se le abrió tanto la boca que Leorio llegó a pensar que se le había desencajado la mandíbula.

Pe...pero mi calendario de bolsillo me dice que hoy es miércoles 15 de Febrero-

No, es miércoles 14 de Febrero- dijo sonriendo Leorio –Cuando llamé el otro día a Senritsu para saber como te encontrabas me comentó que estabas guiándote por un calendario del año pasado-

¿Has estado hablando con Senritsu sobre mí?- preguntó bastante sorprendido Kurapika (¿Un calendario del año pasado? Entonces debería sentirse afortunado de saber que al menos sabía qué día de la semana era)

Por supuesto, me has tenido preocupado, y no sólo a mí, sino a todos los que te apreciamos de alguna manera, sobre todo desde que te dio por estar la mayoría del tiempo completamente distraído. Killua me ha llamado dos veces para saber cómo estás-

Kurapika tenía ganas de gritar de felicidad porque acabada de enterarse que Leorio se preocupaba de manera especial por él, de darle un buen golpe a Senritsu por chismosa y de abrazar a Leorio por haberle regalado ese chocolate por San Valentín todo al mismo tiempo, lo que dio por resultado que el Kuruta tuviera cara de querer ir al baño, la cual era superada por la cara de confundido de Leorio.

¿Te sientes mal nuevamente Kurapika? Vuelves a tener esa cara extraña...- comentó Leorio mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su paciente.

Cualquier expresión que tuviese antes Kurapika desapareció en el mismo instante que Leorio lo rodeó con sus brazos.

¿Y que piensas hacer hoy Kurapika?- preguntó con aire divertido Leorio. Kurapika no estaba en condiciones de responder puesto que estaba muy concentrado en recordar cómo se hacía para respirar.

Una mano subió hasta la mejilla del rubio para acariciar su cara. Su rostro desprendía una tibieza que Leorio encontraba muy agradable.

¿Vas a seguir con esa mentira y buscarás viejas brujas todo el día o te quedarás conmigo? Porque si deseas seguir con tu cacería de viejas locas, conozco muchos barrios en los cuales podemos encontrar media docena por cuadra-

¿Que me quede contigo?- preguntó Kurapika aguantando la respiración. Leorio tomando una de sus manos y uno de sus hombros y lo dio vuelta sutilmente para poder mirarlo directamente a la cara.

Kurapika esperaba expectante la respuesta con la ilusión reflejada en sus ojos. Leorio le sonrió dulcemente mientras lo miraba con aire contemplativo.

¿No es eso lo que quieres¿No deseas quedarte conmigo acaso¿No eres tú el que despierta a medianoche gritando mi nombre¿No es en mí en quién piensas todo el día¿Acaso no soy yo el motivo por el cual te distraes diariamente en tu trabajo?-

A Kurapika no le importó saber como se había enterado Leorio de todo lo que le sucedía a él con su persona, sólo le importaba que en ese momento la mano de Leorio acababa de entrelazar la suya mientras la otra le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

Ni las dudas ni el temor cabían en esa habitación, así que Kurapika elevándose en puntas de pies y tomando con su mano el mentón de Leorio puso sus labios sobre los labios del mismo. Apretando fuertemente la mano que sostenía la suya y rodeándole la espalda con su brazo, Leorio le dio su primer beso a Kurapika.

¿Esto quiere decir que quieres quedarte conmigo?- preguntó Leorio mientras hacía retroceder a Kurapika hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama.

Claro que quiero quedarme contigo- respondió Kurapika mientras rodeaba a Leorio por el cuello y hacía que ambos cayeran encima de la cama del moreno.

Lo que pasó después en esa habitación quedó registrado dentro de cuatro paredes, historia que no relataremos en esta ocasión, aunque lo que podemos decirles es que Kurapika no regresó a su lugar de trabajo hasta después de una semana transcurrida, puesto que su doctor no quería darle el alta médico.

Fin.

Notas de la autora

Akane Black: Ya se que esto está publicado un mes entero desde que pasó el día de los conejitos rosados, mariposas y florecitas del campo (...arrgg que meloso) pero que se le va hacer, el fics se alargó y alargó y arggg...salió esto uu Gomen Ne!

Bueno, pueden culpar a los pitufos por arruinar mi infancia.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi hijita Kita-San que me hace confiar que todavía existe gente pensante en el mundo y a mi hermana por traerme todos esos helados y dulces.

Dewa Mata y ahí nos vemos.

Pta: Disculpen por lo meloso y excesivamente azucarado del fics. Mi lado Dark Sad anda de vagaciones.


End file.
